


Depends, Princess

by corinneclara



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, first I love you, i guess that's a theme in my writing lately, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinneclara/pseuds/corinneclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korrasami fluff, with a first "I love you". I guess that's a theme in my writing lately idk. Bit of pretentious symbolism if you look for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depends, Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt "your name has echoed through my mind", and largely inspired by the lyrics/atmosphere of "Treacherous" by Taylor Swift (idk, I just listened to it on a loop until I finished this). hope it's okay <3 <3

Thick summer heat bore down on Korra, who had taken refuge in the vast shadow of a willow tree. She sighed, watching blades of grass drift in the exhalation, reveling in the coolness of damp grass against her bare arms and the sight of Asami Sato with a sketchpad balanced on her knees only a few feet away. 

I could kiss you right now, Korra thought as a smile drifted across her face, like one of the soft clouds passing through the blue sky far above their heads. I could kiss you so hard, so fantastically, that you forget your own name.

"You okay?" Asami's question snapped her from her thoughts and Korra nodded, if a bit frantically. Asami laughed, and Korra's imagination drew a glowing halo above the other girl's head. 

"It's just so hot," Korra whined, flopping dramatically onto her stomach in the grass. A caterpillar inched its way into her field of vision before climbing resolutely onto her outstretched hand. "I swear we're all gonna melt."

"It's Caldera," Asami said, as reasonable as ever. She kept scribbling away in her sketchpad, occasionally tossing glances at Korra, who was very distracted by her caterpillar. She bit her lip, trying to stop the grin from reaching her face. She had no idea how much Korra loved her smiles, the way they lit her entire face up like the sun had chosen a new host for the world to revolve around. "Were you expecting it to be cold?"

"No, princess. But I did hope we wouldn't all die of heatstroke." 

"When will you stop calling me that?"

"Never." Korra turned onto her back, restless from the uncomfortable warmth. She stared up at the tangled branches of the tree, curling down to brush against the grassy floor of the secluded meadow the pair had discovered. The branches looked like arms, she thought. Hundreds of arms, or hands, or something to hold onto the ground it was reaching so desperately to touch. She glanced over at Asami, who had her tongue between her teeth and a small crease in her forehead as she concentrated on her drawings, and then  
back up at the tree. 

"It's been so long since we had peace and quiet," she said quietly, keeping her gaze trained carefully on her hands as she spoke. "With everything that's been happening, it's so nice to just chill."

"Figuratively," Asami added, nodding. "Not much literal chilling being done here." 

"I guess," Korra said, trying not to laugh. "What I mean is that it's nice to just relax . . . with you. Just the two of us." 

Asami glanced up at her, but Korra was watching the caterpillar on her arm with the same determination with which the insect was crawling. She sighed, a barely audible sound, before turning back to her sketch. She traced lightly over the eyes, and wished she had some coloured pencils to finish the portrait. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't; there never seemed to be a bright enough blue in her collection. 

"Yeah, it is nice to be . . . just the two of us." 

The branches of the trees swayed in the wind, lifting away from the flower-specked ground. Korra slowly sat up, still focused on the caterpillar as it made its way towards her elbow. "I was thinking maybe we should do this more often. You know, the two of us." She cringed at how awkward her own words were, and wished there was a way to physically fight down the blush rising on her cheeks. 

"I miss this, too, just the two of us." 

"Maybe we should do it more often, then." 

"Maybe." A small smirk flitted across her face.

Korra rose to her knees, giving the back of Asami's head her best conspiratorial smile. "What exactly did you have in mind?" She twined her fingers in Asami's thick raven hair, neatly twisting the strands and flower stems together and silently thanking Jinora for those gruelling lessons in braiding.

"I don't know," Asami sighed, tapping the end of her pencil against her sketchpad. "Anything. Everything."

"Everything?" Korra laughed, sliding a daisy into the braid and plucking a petal from it, watching it drift to the grass and rest gently next to her knee. Above them, the willow tree swayed in the breeze, straining to reach the ground once again. 

"Yes, everything." Asami paused, glancing back to see Korra playing with a loose snapdragon. She carefully swallowed the fear bubbling up in her throat; there was nothing to be nervous about. She would just say it - now, before she lost her nerve for the fourth time that week. Three little words, she thought. Just three words, three syllables, just say it.

"I love you."

"Wait - what?!"

Asami's eyes widened in horror as she took in the look of complete astonishment on Korra's face. "Sorry," she managed to say through the knot in her chest. "Sorry, I didn't - I mean, I'm sorry if I -" She doesn't feel it she doesn't feel it she doesn't feel it. Asami tried desperately to shove that echoing thought from her mind, but it was the only thing she could think about while she watched Korra scramble for a response, blue eyes brimming with the kind of bewilderment that could only mean she had  
scared her off.

"Sorry?" Korra said. The snapdragon in her hand had been crushed in her shock, pink petals raining down on the grass. "You don't need to be sorry, I was just a bit . . . surprised." She set down the flower, her eyes still locked firmly onto Asami's. "Not a bad surprised, you know, just . . . surprised."

"Right!" Asami blushed, running a finger over the stem of a violet behind her ear. "I just thought maybe you didn't feel like that - you know? Forget it, it's fine. Sorry I surprised you."

Korra shook her head fervently, blue eyes capturing Asami's gaze in ways that neither of them could understand at the time. "You don't need to be sorry. I was surprised, 'Sami, not . . . I mean, it's not like I don't feel that way. About you, I mean. I do." Her entire face was glowing red by that point; she wished it wasn't so obvious, how much she meant those words. There was something so frightening about her own sincerity. These weren't words she had put much thought into; Asami taking the time to say them first was  
something she had only ever fantasized about. But now here they were, with the heat and warm breeze and flowers all witness to what might become the single best moment of Korra's life so far. 

Asami chewed thoughtfully on her lower lip, tucking a loose lock of hair aside, carefully avoiding the delicate lily of the valley whose stem was curled around the shell of her ear. Around them, the willow branches twirled and leapt and danced their cautious dance, never once touching the soft earth around its shade. "You do?" 

"Yeah."

They still had not looked away from each other, frozen in place by the kind of hope that made Korra feel like flying. Like she was more powerful than any Avatar before her, like what Asami made her feel was a power that could put the entire spiritworld to shame. Asami was watching Korra's eyes and wondering if maybe she could invent an entirely new coloured pencil to get them just right. Beside them a willow branch stretched and curled, until a single leaf grazed the dry earth. 

". . . Do you want to finish my braid?"

A smile danced across Korra's face, quicker than the willow's branches. "That depends: do you want a crown of flowers, princess?"


End file.
